Happily Ever After
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: A short fluffy thing about the reunion between Beckendorf and Silena. Charles/Silena


PJatO || Charlena || PJatO || Charlena || Happily Ever After || Charlena || PJatO || Charlena || PJatO

Title: Happily Ever After – Finally Reunited

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; set during The Last Olympian

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, likewise the Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, fluff, character death

Main Pairing: Charles/Silena

Percy Jackson Characters: Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Clarisse la Rue, Bianca di Angelo

Summary: After Silena died, she finally found her one true love again. How will their reunion be? And are her fears unnecessary?

**Happily Ever After**

_Finally Reunited_

The last thing she saw was the sad face of her best friend Clarisse. She felt sorry for what she did and hoped that even though she had betrayed them all, they'd eventually forgive her for what she did. All that was left now, was hope.

The moment she died it was like her whole life flashed past her in front of her eyes. Like in a bad Hollywood movie. There weren't much things she regretted. Only one thing...

All she could hope was that Charlie would forgive her.

The world swirled around her and panic spread through her whole being until she heard the soothing sound of a female voice.

"You're alright now, there is no need to fret. My brother told me you'd arrive soon. You do not need to be afraid, you safely arrived in Elysium."

It took her a few minutes until she truly felt safe enough to open her eyes. A young girl sat next to her. Long, thick black curls framing an olive-skinned face, coal black eyes looked softly at her, rosy lips formed a friendly smile.

"I doubt you recall me for we only met briefly before I passed away. But I'm no threat to you, Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

"I... I think I remember you.. You arrived back then with Nico. You're his sister, Bianca di Angelo."

"Indeed I am. And I've come for you to bring you to someone who anxiously awaits you."

Silena's brows knitted in confusion, though then she nodded and stood up. What other options than trusting this ghost did she have anyway? They walked a short time through a street like one of those pretty little suburbans she always saw in Hollywood shows and movies. The ones where she pictured her life to continue. In a pretty house, with a pretty garden and pretty children. Her musings were interrupted as they reached a beautiful white house.

"So... Elysium is a suburbia?", asked Silena suspiciously.

"Yes, it is. And this house is yours. Go on, take a look."

Bianca urged the daughter of Aphrodite to open the door and the blonde did as she was told. Reluctantly she grabbed the doorhandle and pushed the wooden door open, walking through the doorway inside. The first thing she noticed was that it was a very beautiful and cozy house, a real home, not like those impersonal pictures she often saw in catalogs. The second thing was the loud television blaring. Most likely a football game, if she heard right. And thirdly...

"Charlie!", gasped the girl out.

The boy on the couch jumped up in surprise and turned around to look at her. His eyes went wide and before he could comprehend what happened, he had the blonde on his lap, hugging him tightly and crying on his shoulder. He laid his arms around her waist, gently, as if afraid she would vanish again, and held her close.

"But... But Silena, what... You died? I thought I would have to wait decades until we'd meet again...", whispered the son of Hephaestus disbelieving.

"Oh, Charlie, I missed you so much... I'm so sorry... I love you...", sobbed the daughter of Aphrodite desperately.

"What? There's no need to be sorry, love. I missed you too and oh, I love you so much."

"I—I betrayed you, you all... If I... then you'd still be alive... But Luke promised and I believed him and... I'm so sorry..."

The girl in his arms was nothing more than a sobbing mess and Beckendorf didn't really know how to handle her. He wasn't good with such things, he was a son of Hephaestus. If she was a machine, he would know what to do to fix her. But now?

"It doesn't matter, Silena. It really doesn't matter. We're here and we're together and that's all that matters. I love you", tried Charles to sooth his girlfriend.

Her sobbing ebbed down and with a last sniff she looked up into his eyes and tried a small smile.

"I love you, Charlie."

And their lips met in a kiss they both had waited way too long for. It was filled with longing, sadness, joy and passion alike. Once they parted again, he pushed her hair behind her ear gently.

"We so have to visit Lee and Michael and Castor later on!", grinned the boy happily.

"Yes, later, but can't we just... lay together for now?", asked the blonde.

Charles nodded and laid his arms around his girlfriend, leaning back against the couch and just enjoying the moment. And he knew that this truly was Elysium.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
